


Unmasked Emotions

by Lunarium



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, F/F, Kissing, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: At a masked ball, Perfuma is approached by Scorpia.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Unmasked Emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theae/gifts).



In the wide hall, bright and glittering with chandelier lights reflecting the opalescence of the Moonstone, a tall shadow fell over her as a sultry voice whispered in her ear, “Care for a dance, beautiful?” 

Turning, Perfuma blushed as she took in Scorpia in her full glamour: a black velvet dress with a slit, teasing a strong leg, garnet earrings, and a black and red mask contrasting well with her white hair and accentuating full lips which brought upon a warmth in the center of Perfuma’s belly. 

Giggling, Perfuma extended out her hand, tiny in Scorpia’s claws. 

They danced slowly to the music, gazing into one another’s eyes, Scorpia’s eyes dark and mysterious under her mask; Perfuma wondered how she herself looked, her own mask an accumulation of roses and leaves. 

“You’re breathtaking,” Scorpia said in a low voice, and Perfuma was glad the mask went low enough to cover her blush. 

She dipped Perfuma low to the ground, their faces barely an inch, and said, “You grow lovelier every day since the day we first met,” and then raised her back up. 

“T-thanks!” Perfuma said as her heart leapt to her throat. “And _you_ continue to make an impression on me!” 

Scorpia spun her once, capturing her as the two giggled, broken only by the little gasp by Scorpia as something brushed against her leg. A thin vine, originating from Perfuma’s bracelet, grazed lovingly over a muscular leg before quickly pulling back. 

“Oh! Sorry!” Perfuma giggled. “I’m just—so happy!” 

“Wow!” Scorpia said, and Perfuma could hear the amazement in her voice. “Do you always do that? That’s amazing!” 

Getting a little sly idea, Perfuma nodded, and one of her vines stroked over Scorpia’s back before—while no one was looking—giving Scorpia a quick smack on the buttock.

“Oh!” 

Teetering, Perfuma broke from their little dance and made for the balcony, beckoning Scorpia forth with tickles around the jaw or shoulder. Once outside, she was rewarded with a vine caressing over one breast, eliciting a tiny moan.

“Perfuma!” 

Perfuma winked seductively at her just as one shoulder strap of her dress slipped down invitingly. 

“And there’s more where that came from!” 

Growling, Scorpia pounced, pinning Perfuma against a pillar, and her lips crushed against hers, her magnificent body pressed against her, filling her and leaving her breathless and wanting more. 

Masks slipped off as emotions and passions rose and entwined under the silvery moon.


End file.
